Project DIRE
: This project is currently under development. Come by later as it is not up for contribution at this moment. If you want to help out with the development, simply contact the developer's talk page. : In-character description. Project D.I.R.E, or Directed Investigative Research on the Enhanced, is a United States-authorised covert investigation of supernatural phenomenon primarily recurring in the form of enhanced individuals, beings of numerous different backgrounds that possess supernatural ability transcendant of the ability of the average human individual or any other being of a natural comparison. The project was commissioned on May 1973 by the United States government following the end of American military involvement the Vietnam War, in order to prevent foreign nations, especially the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, from exploiting such enhanced individuals and similar phenomenon for detrimental reasons. Investigations are conducted by the United States Intelligence Community, especially the Central Intelligence Agency. Project DIRE includes reports of various enhanced individuals and supernatural events recorded in four decades of detailed investigation. In spite of public aversion, intelligence, materials, and evidence gathered by Project DIRE is kept classified, and enhanced individuals that have collaborated and shared their knowledge with Project DIRE are given anonymity and are prohibited from disclosing their identities. Project DIRE's has sparked government interest in creating a civilian intelligence organization and/or military organization for enhanced individuals within United States jurisdiction. : Out-of-character description. Project D.I.R.E is a collaborative superhero-themed project inspired by the Marvel and DC Comics Universe. The premise is simple, create your own super being or some other non-super character affiliated with super beings. You can also add other creations such as fictional locations, organizations, alien races, etc. On the most basic level, stubs and unrelated information shall not be added to the Project DIRE category. Inappropriate content is not permitted as the project maintains up to a PG13 maturity level. Specifics are still in development. Help Wanted Because this is a fledgling project, administrators are needed to help construct the Project database. Rules :These rules are currently in development and are subject to change. #'Any issue' will be dealt with by the Project DIRE director User:DanChan123. Issues in which users refuse to follow the rules or director's orders can be banned from creating content for Project DIRE. #Anyone who wishes to collaborate with Project DIRE must join the project an make sure that their creations must comply to Project DIRE rules and maintain continuity within the fictional universe. When a continuity error occurs, those responsible for the error must agree to correct the error. #Project DIRE is a collaborative community-based project, as thus by joining the project, all creations made purposely for the project will remain owned by Project DIRE. #Community-accepted events are canon and shall apply to all concepts generated for the project. #Collaborators agree to resolve any disputes regarding events or information together. Failure to comply may result in disciplinary action. #If ever a collaborator leaves and does not participate in Project DIRE for an extended period of time, their project creations shall, be given control over to the community or a designated fellow member. That, if the absent member returns to resume control over their creations has been absent for an outstanding length in time, all changes made to their creations during their absence are canon and cannot be altered unless otherwise dictated by the community. No collaborator who assumes the control of an absentee's project-related creations may alter or change any existing information regarding the creations unless approved by the community. #All events, history, and details part of your project creations must be consistent with the entire Project DIRE lore. #All content Proejct DIRE must have wiki articles on the Constructed World Wiki which are encouraged to be decently written, updated and maintained on an active basis, and are consistent with Project DIRE's fictional universe. Community Project Director: DanChan123 Active Members *DanChan123 Inactive Members Former Members Barred Individuals Database : The Enhanced Individuals List is the list of all links to pages about superbeings. Each character name should include information such as a codename, a real name, and in parentheses a link to the user's page with the username, if they can be provided. Enhanced individuals are organized into three categories. Green Status individuals are the superheroes who have allied themselves with the United States government. Yellow status apply to superbeings that are neutral or have unidentified affiliations. Red status apply to supervillains who commit criminal acts using their super abilities. Enhanced Individuals List Green Status Yellow Status Red Status Special Contacts List : The Special Contacts List include non-enhanced individuals affiliated with known enhanced individuals, mostly including family members, friends, scientists, etc. Enhanced Abilities List : The Enhanced Abilities List is a list of pseudoscientific categories of supernatural ability possessed by known enhanced individuals. Enhanced Technologies List : The Enhanced Technologies List is a list of all known technology, objects, and inventions with supernatural properties. Organizations List : The Organizations List is a list of organizations suspected for relations and affiliations with the enhanced community, enhanced abilities, and/or enhanced technologies. Special Events List : The Special Events List is a list of timely events affiliated with supernatural phenomenon. Category:Project DIRE